Despite the availability for effective antibiotics for treatment of acute otitis media (AOM), treatment failures, persistent effusions and recurrences are common. We have previously shown that increased levels of inflammatory mediators such as histamine and leukotrienes in the middle ear fluids (MEFs) are associated with adverse clinical outcome of AOM. In this study, we will test whether adjuvant therapy aimed at counteracting histamine actions (antihistamine), and/or inhibiting formation of leukotrienes and other inflammtory substances (corticosteroid).